Hiding from Shadows
by niether16
Summary: When Cheshire fails to kill her target, Roy Harper, the League of Shadows sends assassins after both of them. Can Jade keep both of them alive? And why does she even care in the first place? CheshRoy fic, based on Young Justice television show, with some (minor-ish) changes. Rated T, but may be bumped up to M for gore, language and sexual content. Reviews are welcome/encouraged :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, OK so before I start, I just need to clarify some plot-lines and stuff I think... So in this fic, the Young Justice team definitely exists, but Roy never joined them and he wasn't a clone, he was just Roy... so there's no 'I'm just a copy' angst. I decided that his daytime occupation is just to clean up the streets as Red Arrow, but do that as a government agent, if that makes any sense. Like, only his boss and a few other people in the government know his identity. And then when he's done that, he does his stuff with the Justice League. When he's talking to people in public though, he just says he's a cop and doesn't go into detail because his identity is a secret and everything... I've also decided that besides a couple of her League of Shadows bosses, the only people who know Jade's identity are Artemis and her father. I want Paula to just know that Jade ran away but not have any idea what she's up to, and maybe not even know who Cheshire is at all... and Artemis doesn't tell anyone about her sister's ID because she wants to be part of the team... that's canon and hasn't changed... And in one of Nell Fratelli's fics, she put Star City somewhere in Michigan, and I like that idea, so yeah, credit to her... And this is a Young Justice story, not comic-verse, so the background comes from the show...My Jade is like the YJ, a BAMF but still pretty caring deep down inside. And she isn't as bitchy as canon, comic Jade... And last, but not least, I like killing things, so I may or may not kill off many characters, so don't take it personally or anything and it totally isn't canon... Okay, so i'm finished my authors note that's longer than the actual chapter now... Have fun reading, it'll probably take like three seconds compared to this, but now im rambling... okay yeah enjoy... ~Hayley~**

* * *

Jade stepped over the lifeless body, smirking and wiping the bloody sai on her sleeve. There was nothing like a job well done, and she didn't even have to break a sweat. Although she had thought the Marine would put up more of a fight; it had seemed a little too easy, but Jade wasn't one to complain.

She had a tough job. It took and incredibly warped mind to kill (sometimes) innocent people and not get traumatized or feel guilty, but the slender assassin named Cheshire handled it with ease. The fact that she had trained for this ever since she was a child probably helped. The League of Shadows happily accepted her into their ranks when she was old enough, and she began making a name for herself, and not in the good way.

Jade sighed. The cops would probably arrive at any moment (and the Justice League with them), so Cheshire made herself scarce, vaulting through the window and jumping from rooftop to rooftop athletically. The Shadows were no doubt going to be traced back to this murder, and it wouldn't take a detective to figure out it was Cheshire who finished the man off. Very few people could kill a giant man like this with such finesse. Thankfully, Jade was great at hiding, and very few knew her identity. The few who did were either on her side or too afraid to tell. So life would continue as normal, and the murderer would never be caught.

Suddenly, she felt a buzz in her head, and then what felt like a brain freeze, but a little more extreme. She stopped on the roof of a hotel, hitting her forehead with her hand. Jade was used to this feeling; it was the tracer her bosses had implanted in her skull, as well as their main way of contacting her. She was one of the best (if not _the_ best) assassin the Shadows had, so she was summoned often. She hit her head again, and a deep, familiar voice rang through her head.

"Cheshire, we have another job for you."

"I just finished this one!" she grumbled. "I thought I was allowed a break between missions."

"My apologies, but you're the only one qualified for this mission." The man told her. She could almost _hear_ him smiling. "For this one you'll be undercover for a while before you make the kill, so it would be much like a break. Do you accept?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked out at the city. Like she had a choice. With the Shadows, you either did the jobs assigned to you or became the next victim. "Details?"

"You will use whatever means necessary to work your way into your target's life. Become romantically involved with him if you have to. Learn as much as you can about his family and friends, and then kill him. He has interfered with many of our operations, and we will not tolerate it any longer. First learn of his accomplices, then dispose of him. You have three months to get the job done."

"Where is he? Will I need an alias? What's his name?" Jade asked curiously. She hadn't gone undercover in a long time, and undercover missions were always her favorites. She loved pretending to be someone else to get her own way.

"We have sent a debriefing package to your apartment. Your mission will take place in Star City. I'm sure you're familiar with the area; you've been there a few times, have you not?" the voice chuckled. "You'll be working as yourself, not as Cheshire. You could use a fake name if you want, but it isn't necessary. "

Jade stretched. It would be nice doing a mission as herself and not as her ruthless alter-ego. "Sounds nice, but I still need a name."

"His name is Roy." The voice told her. "Roy Harper."

* * *

As soon as Jade got back to her apartment, she flipped through the file the Shadows had left on her bed and began packing a duffel bag. The League already had an apartment set up for her in Star City, so she didn't have to bring much, just some spare clothes and personal items. Her bag was completely packed in a matter of minutes, and she was in a car destined for Star City a few minutes later.

It was a large city, with five million inhabitants. Not the largest city Jade had ever visited, but pretty big, nonetheless. One would think it would be difficult to find her target in a city so large, but for Jade, this would be simple. If she could find a rogue assassin in Shanghai, she could find a government-agent-by-day-justice-league-operative-b y night in _this_ place.

The apartment given to her by the Shadows was fairly nice; not super expensive, but not a dive either. It was about five stories tall with a fire escape winding down the side. The fire escape platforms were large enough to put patio furniture and planter's boxes on, as many of the occupants had. Jade walked inside, and took the elevator to the fourth floor, where her living space was supposed to be. Every window had a good view of the beautiful park below, and the rooms were very open and bright. Jade wished she could keep this apartment, instead of the piece of shit she lived in back in Gotham.

The assassin spent the next hour putting her things away and making the apartment look more lived-in. If she was supposed to bring this man home with her and have him stay the night so she could find out about his family, the apartment had to look like someone lived in it. Right then it looked too neat and empty.

Finally, at around ten o' clock, Jade decided she was satisfied with the setup. Turning off the lights in the apartment, she retreated to her new bedroom. Tomorrow she had to try to find Roy and figure out how to 'accidentally' meet him. She assumed it would be pretty easy, but you never knew what would happen. There were always so many things that could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two... Honestly, Idk if I'm doing a good job of playing the characters or not... Feel free to review! ~Hayley~**

* * *

Roy looked at the man on the ground in disgust. He was a war hero, with a family and friends who loved him, and now he was dead. Red Arrow knew one thing for sure; it was no accident.

It was evident the Marine had put up a fight. The chairs that had once been positioned at the desk were now battered and lying carelessly on the ground. All the decorative items, like picture frames and other personal objects, were smashed. Roy had to be careful not to step on the shards of glass that were _everywhere_. He found it difficult to look at the dead man on the carpet; there were so many oozing cuts and scratches on his skin, Roy knew it would take him forever if he had to count them all. Luckily, that wasn't necessary.

Gently, Roy turned the man over onto his back. The marine's shirt was stained with blood that was still damp, and Roy noticed a small hole in his shirt that no doubt went deep into his body. "Shadows?" Roy asked his friends grimly.

Kid Flash nodded somberly. "Looks like it. I don't think a common thug could've pulled a knife on this guy…" While the red head continued looking around, Robin, the youngest, cut away the Marine's shirt with one of the shards of glass and began studying the wound. It was kind of unnatural; these kids were pretty young, yet they had seen more blood, gore and death than most of the population.

Roy swore under his breath. He hadn't wanted to go on a mission with the 'Junior Justice League' in the first place; now he wished even more that he had just stayed home. "I wish I knew which one of those sick assassins did this so I could return the favor…"

Still studying the corpse, Robin replied, "The blade he was stabbed with was thin and not very long but incredibly sharp. There are two similar marks on either side of the wound, but they are much shallower. The blade was plunged into his body with incredible force. The weapon was probably a sai or something similar. And look at his cheek; this long cut here is pretty deep, but very fluid. It was done slowly, not just a wild swipe. Whoever killed this man was playing around with their prey before finishing them. How many people do we know who like doing _that_?"

Roy saw the other archer, Artemis' eyes narrow. He didn't know much about her, but he knew she had a temper. "It was Cheshire," she growled, and Roy was somewhat surprised by the venom in her voice.

"Most likely," agreed Aqualad from across the room.

Roy rubbed his temple in frustration. The few times he had come in contact with Cheshire, she had gotten the better of him and finished her job, while making sure she left him looking like a fool. One time, she had left him pinned to a tree with his own arrow. She acted like ruining (and in most cases, ending) a life was just nothing; a pastime or a hobby. She even flirted with him while on the job! "I'm going home. I'm too tired to focus on this. You guys can finish up here on your own, can't you?" Roy asked. Both Robin and Aqualad nodded, and Kid Flash asked him if he was alright, but he didn't answer. He was already out the door.

* * *

Roy managed to get a few hours of sleep before the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window woke him up. He was satisfied with that; he had never been one who needed much sleep. Not that he'd be able to get much if he wanted. The late hours came with the job. Running his fingers through his red hair, he checked the clock. He didn't have to go on patrol as Red Arrow until much later that night, so he had the whole day to do whatever he wanted. Pulling on his jeans and a sweatshirt, he grabbed the keys to his car and drove to the coffee shop only a few blocks away from his house.

* * *

Jade felt like she knew Roy Harper better than Roy Harper did. A few shadow operatives had been tracking him for months, and everything about him was in the file, from his hobbies to his favorite restaurants to where he went clothes shopping. Jade had even found some things they had in common. She didn't know whether or not this mission would be an easy one.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Jade studied her reflection. It had been a long time since Jade had been _Jade_ in the mirror. Usually when she saw herself, her face was covered by a mask and her hair was fluffed up around the mask unnecessarily. Now she saw the woman behind Cheshire; high cheekbones, intense cat-like brown eyes and a sly smile that could make anyone feel on edge. She'd have to save that for later; her target would never approach her if she made him feel uncomfortable.

Slipping her wallet in her back pocket and grabbing a sweater in case it got cold, Jade left out the fire escape, locking the door behind her. She walked down the creaky, yet sturdy staircase and crossed the park, heading for the coffee shop that her target frequented. The file said he went there almost once a day and she knew he would be there sometime that morning. She had been told he had investigated the assassination she had pulled off the day before, so he had to be pretty tired. What better to wake a person up than caffeine?

Pushing the café door open, Jade looked around. It was cozy, and she could tell it was independently owned because there wasn't a logo plastered over everything. Ordering a small coffee and a bagel, Jade sat down at a corner table with a magazine she had found lying there. She pretended to read it, but was watching the people coming and going from behind the stray locks of hair hanging in her face.

* * *

Parking in his usual spot, Roy entered the small shop. It was a little more crowded than usual. The line wasn't bad, but the tables were all full of couples on dates, business men having breakfast, or friends just hanging out. It didn't look like anyone came here alone.

Roy didn't even need to place his order anymore. He came here so often that the clerks knew him and gave him his large coffee with a friendly "how ya doin'?" Roy nodded his response and took his coffee, looking around to see if there was an empty table. No one had moved. Sighing, Roy started towards the door when he felt someone watching him. He turned around and saw a woman about his age sitting in the corner with a magazine, watching him with a small smile. The chair across from her was empty and it didn't look like anyone was sitting there, so Roy shrugged and made his way over to her.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly, and her brown eyes met his. She was quite attractive; Roy almost began stumbling his words, but he caught himself. "Is this seat empty? Do you mind if I sit here?"

The woman shook her head, and her voice was very smooth when she replied, "No, there's no one sitting there. Go ahead; I was just leaving…" She began to stand up, picking up her coffee and sweater.

"Don't leave just because of me," Roy said with a small smile. "It'd be nice to have someone to talk to!" He didn't know why, but he really didn't _want _her to leave. She gave him this feeling, like he'd seen her before, but he had no idea where. As she sat back down, Roy said, "I haven't seen you around here? You new in town, or what?"

She smiled, and Roy felt his stomach getting a little tighter. It wasn't in a bad way, it was just…different. "No, I've lived here for a while. Recently, I've been trying to get out more."

"Nice." Roy nodded awkwardly, before holding out his hand so she could shake it. "Roy Harper. You?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second, but she took it anyway. "Jade Nguyen. Nice to meet you."


End file.
